infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball Pit Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Ball Pit Car" is the 8th episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 8th episode overall. It aired on August 8, 2019. Synopsis The gang is confronted by a strange new force on a Ball Pit Car adventure. Plot After an overnight stay in the Luau Car and short trek through the Graph Car, the group arrive in a car that resembles a massive play area from a children's fun center. The group quickly decides to have some fun and jump into a massive ball pit. Tulip realizes she has long missed game design camp and just wants to go home, though she will miss having adventures on the Train. She thanks Atticus for sticking with her through her journey despite it having little to do with his mission to stop the Steward, which he replies is because he values their teamwork and friendship. They meet Khaki Bottoms, a stuffed rabbit who requests their help in bringing an artifact called "The Jiggle Wiggle" (a water-based toy) to its proper location. He leads them on an imagination-based adventure through the car's jungle gym, which they happily indulge in. Reaching the end, Khaki Bottoms lets them have the Jiggle Wiggle as a gift, but before they can all celebrate the car suddenly shudders. Tulip notices various robotic tentacles crawling around the car and realizes the Steward has tracked them down. Their escape is foiled when the Jiggle Wiggle falls out of Tulip's pocket and lands right in one of the Steward's claws, revealing their location and leading the Steward to bring them crashing onto the main floor of the car. Atticus distracts the Steward while Tulip and One-One try to escape, but the Steward manages to capture Tulip. It is only stopped by the arrival of the Conductor who accuses Tulip of interfering with its plans and rejecting its "gifts," including sending the Cat to trap Tulip in her "happiest" memories. The Cat is ordered to track down One-One, but is betrayed by the Conductor who has the Steward open fire on the pipe the Cat has gone down. The Conductor claims that Tulip is at fault for her friends' supposed deaths for taking them out of their cars and putting them in danger. Atticus emerges and lunges at the Conductor, but is very quickly captured. The Conductor orders Tulip to cease her journey before shooting Atticus in the head, seemingly killing him, and has the Steward destroy the car as they leave. Atticus's body transforms into a Ghom and starts to drain Tulip, but seemingly stops itself. One-One emerges from the rubble, giving Tulip a distraction to flee and grab One-One. The Ghom charges towards the two, but Tulip is able to lure it into a broken dead-end of the playground, trapping it. Tulip breaks down in tears as One-One tries to comfort her. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One *Ernie Hudson as Atticus *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat *Ron Funches as Khaki Bottoms *Anthony Howell as The Conductor *Dee Bradley Baker as Monster Ghom Atticus Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus/Monster Atticus *Khaki Bottoms (debut) *Steward *The Cat *Conductor *Water People (cameo) Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Graph Car **Ball Pit Car **Luau Car (mentioned) Trivia *There is a reference to The Office in the beginning of the episode during Tulip and the group's trip to the Graph Car when she states "I declare bankruptcy." *The Steward can be seen through the window behind Tulip after she gets through the jungle gym. She can also be seen two other times before she attacks. Continuity * Based on the Conductor's claims, Tulip has been traveling the train for months at the very least. Videos Gallery References es:The Ball Pit Car Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes